


I'm Being Torn Apart

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm being torn apart!" Kylo cried.</p><p>"I can see from here that you're not being torn apart, Ren," Hux sighed. "If you can't keep your mouth shut, I'm going to gag you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Being Torn Apart

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not sorry XD

"I'm being torn apart," Kylo Ren gasped.

General Hux ignored Kylo's protest and pushed further in. Five fingers, up to the second knuckle. Beads of sweat glistened on Kylo's naked body. Kylo's arms were crossed and tightly bound behind his back, hands clenching and unclenching into fists as he slowly adjusted to the intrusion. Legs spread and bound, ass in the air, head down - Kylo looked good like this. Hux had half a mind to tell him so, but didn't want to ruin the moment.

Hux pushed in further.

"I-I'm being torn apart," Kylo stated quietly, though louder than the previous stifled protest.

Hux withdrew and grabbed more regulation lubricant. It wasn't supposed to be used for this, but it wasn't toxic, and no one would notice a single missing bottle from the supply rooms. You could oil a squeaking door with it. You could dislodge stubborn bolts with it. You could liberally coat Kylo Ren's ass with it, and then open him up, one finger at a time, until he _begged_.

Hux rolled up his sleeves and removed the cap from the bottle entirely, forgoing the tiny nozzle, and poured the oil onto his hand. He spread it around carefully and applied more all over Kylo's opening. Squishing his fingers and thumb together, he slowly slid his fingers in. He slid them in and out, _gently_ , and when Kylo relaxed that tight asshole of his, Hux pushed in further. He got past his second knuckles this time, before Kylo complained again.

"I'm being torn apart!" Kylo cried.

"I can see from here that you're not being torn apart, Ren," Hux sighed. "If you can't keep your mouth shut, I'm going to gag you."

Kylo quietly gasped, but relaxed around Hux's fingers. How predictable. Hux took the opportunity to slowly drive his hand further into Kylo, watching his fingers disappear inside. As the base of his fingers neared Kylo's entrance, Kylo's previously soft panting intensified until he sounded like a large dog struggling in the heat.

This time, though, Kylo didn't say a word.

The next part was going to be the most difficult. Hux didn't have the smallest of hands. As tempting as it was to make Kylo suffer, Hux had other methods of doing that didn't involve an embarrassing trip to medical. Well, embarrassing for Kylo.

Hux withdrew his hand completely and added more lubrication, this time up to his wrist. Kylo's previously tightly puckered hole was now much more inviting. Ever so slowly, Hux inserted his hand again and kept going until he was close to his biggest knuckles again. Rather than push on, he stopped there and carefully rotated his hand. That earned Hux a groan from Kylo, but no back talk.

Slowly, but surely, Hux's hand worked its way in. In return, Kylo moaned and whimpered and squirmed in his bonds. Kylo's hair clung to his damp face, but Hux could just make it out that his eyes were shut tight and that he was breathing heavily though his mouth. Hux didn't need to be a Force user to see that Kylo was only barely in control of himself, teetering between his proud, stuck-up self - the man who thought too highly of himself to resort to the phrase _it hurts_ \- and the man who more than anything wanted - _needed_ \- to relax and open up to someone. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"I'm almost there, Kylo," Hux said softly.

Kylo's eyes shot open in surprise. He searched for Hux's face over his shoulder. "R-really?"

Hux thought it unusual that Kylo wasn't somehow aware of this fact thanks to his powers, but perhaps having another man's fist almost up his ass was distracting enough to disrupt his concentration. Or perhaps Kylo preferred it this way.

"Yes, Ren, and you are amazingly still in one piece."

Hux could have sworn that he got a brief smile out of his tied up comrade before he closed his eyes again. Kylo's squirming subsided, and the vice-like like grip around Hux's hand finally loosened up some.

"Good," Hux encouraged.

With his free hand, Hux poured more lubricant onto his other hand and slicked it up as much as he could. Then he pushed again, this time meeting much less resistance. Hux watched in awe as his knuckles steadily disappeared along with Kylo's defences. Kylo moaned, almost screamed, but he didn't struggle against his bonds. To Hux's surprise, as soon as his knuckles passed the tightest part, his hand was suddenly drawn in, and before he knew it, he was wrist-deep into Kylo Ren.

Kylo was back to panting, but he kept his body dead still. Hux reached to brush the hair out of Kylo's face and inadvertently moved his embedded hand, causing Kylo to practically convulse.

Hux ran a finger along Kylo's sweat-covered face, leaving a trail of lubricant on his cheek. It was an act that would normally raise Kylo's ire, but right now he allowed it without objection. His wide eyes showed none of their usual guardedness, instead only focusing on the present moment. Hux could only imagine how full he felt.

"You know what comes next," Hux said gently, but with no less of his usual methodical tone.

Kylo nodded. When the time came, Kylo would have to _ask_ , and Hux would not allow completion until Kylo begged for it.

Moving back to his original position behind Kylo, Hux took hold of Kylo's hip with his free hand and slowly started moving his other one. He carefully twisted it again. Kylo made no attempt to suppress his moans. Hux didn't think he could if he wanted to.

It was a strange feeling, having his hand enveloped like this. Slowly, he began to withdraw it. The widest part would again be difficult, but then Kylo was now a lot more malleable.

"You're moaning like a whore," Hux told him, which elicited even more moaning.

The sounds coming out of the man were positively delicious, and as Hux managed to pull his hand from Kylo's ass entirely, he selfishly wondered if it was really such a bad thing that he had to go through such lengths to make Kylo stop whining and start enjoying himself. The way that man carried himself wasn't healthy.

Hux formed his hand into as narrow a fist as he could and coated it with yet more lubricant. The bottle was almost spent now. He spread it everywhere, even down his forearm. Hux poised his fist at Kylo's entrance.

"Ask for me to fuck you with my fist, Ren," he commanded.

Kylo tried to mouth the words for a good ten seconds before he finally managed a stuttering "please".

"I couldn't hear that, Ren." There was no sweeter sound to Hux's ears than Kylo coming undone enough to willingly confess all the deep, dirty desires he thought he was hiding so well. "You're giving me the impression that you _don't_ want to be treated like a two bit street whore from the outer rim."

"Please fuck me with your fist," Kylo blurted out.

"Better," Hux stated, and began to insert his fist into Kylo once again. This time, there was only minimal resistance. He still had to move slowly, of course, but Hux was a patient man. Within short order, his fist was inside Kylo again, and he began to push further. Once the fist was in, it was comparatively easy to get in deeper. Hux casually wondered how far in he could go, but maybe they could explore that another time. From the looks of it, Kylo wasn't going to last much longer.

In and out he thrusted, pulling back until Kylo tightened around the base of his hand, and then pushing back in again. Kylo appeared to be trying to form words again.

"P-please."

Then more moaning.

"Please," he said louder.

Kylo knew well enough that he had to form a full sentence before he could expect anything from Hux. Until then, Hux would ignore him and continue with what he was doing.

"Please. Touch my cock. Make me come."

Hux had deliberately ignored Kylo's penis. It alternated between being soft and hard during most of the proceedings, but now was well-engorged and hanging heavily between Kylo's legs. If Hux touched him there now, there was a good chance he would orgasm almost immediately.

"No," Hux replied coolly. "My fist in your ass is more than enough to get you off."

With that, Hux decided to finally deliver. Instead of thrusting in and out, he began rotating his wrist. Each rotation forced his fist into Kylo's prostate and forced a moan out of him so loud that Hux feared that the integrity of the soundproofing in this room was not enough. After three such rotations, he stopped moving his fist, not because of the sound, but because it was time.

Kylo jerked violently against his restraints.

"Please!"

This time, there was no shame in Kylo's voice. Only the desperation of a man reduced to his base desires.

"You know the rule."

"Please make me come," Kylo replied without hesitation. "With your fist."

Hux immediately resumed his previous action, rotating his wrist inside of Kylo. As Kylo obviously neared climax, his moans grew even louder than before. If Hux thought Kylo looked good earlier, he looked splendid now. Despite being tied up, he could move enough to meet the motion of Hux's fist. With each movement, Kylo's muscles tensed and relaxed, his muscle definition amplified by the coating of sweat glistening under the bright room lights. However, the best part, the part that was missing when they started this, was the unadulterated raw emotion that Kylo was no longer able to keep hidden. In his eyes, which had been open and pointed in Hux's direction for some time now, there was now vulnerability.

Tremors grew within Kylo's body as he drew closer. His moaning subsided, but his breathing grew much more ragged. It was always like this with him, near the end. Hux kept up the same, slow pace he had maintained all along, deliberately prolonging the experience.

"H-hu-"

For the first time that day, a small smile spread on Hux's face.

"Hu-"

"Come for me, Kylo," Hux coaxed softly.

Kylo's trembling grew to encompass his entire body. His eyes rolled back and his entire body briefly tensed and then it happened. Kylo contracted so hard around Hux's wrist that Hux thought his circulation would be cut off. Wave after wave of pulses reverberated through Kylo as the orgasm rocked through him, and Hux felt it all around his hand.

As Kylo's tremors died down, Hux began the process of retracting his hand. When he withdrew completely, he surveyed the sight before him. Kylo was absolutely gaping, and a splattering of semen coated the mat below his softening penis. Hux began to untie Kylo's bonds. The man lay spent, and the instant Hux released his arms, they dropped bonelessly to Kylo's sides. When Hux finished releasing him, Kylo slowly stretched out, no doubt stiff after being in that position for so long.

Hux sat down next to him. He wanted to scoop Kylo into his arms and kiss him languidly.

Instead, he ran his filthy hand through Kylo's hair and said, "When you've recovered, Ren, you may suck me off."

Kylo closed his eyes and nodded, then smiled and curled himself around Hux's sitting form.

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/) :-)


End file.
